


水鸣

by ruo_zhou



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou
Summary: 很三观不正，很ooc，白情梗相关，有一丢丢私设。剧情需要，有光公＆光菲奥清水无差。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	水鸣

阿玛罗跨过栅栏，振翅远离了。  
牧场的土地仍潮湿，向下承纳喷淋装置的水流。你同驯养者问好，向观星室去。足迹，覆鳞的钢战靴，深深落在泥土上，和禽类的指印方向相反。  
天色泛阴，卫兵带起钢盔，朝水晶都的边缘散开。如今在这里行走，没有人质疑你出身何处。偶然会有面生的孩子发问。在你开口前，便有人接腔，历数短暂时间中的功绩，好似雕像前立一柱供解读的铭牌。  
你手中握着另一件铭牌。  
观星室的主人见你进来，殷勤起身。他向你招手，言语比往日热烈，轻捷地扑向你的面窗。你的目光向下，掠过蓝色手臂，终至桌上白莹莹的一片。  
旁边站着恩莫族的老人。你疑心它握不住长过腕的晶柱。无锋的剑，钝口的刀，辗转过更多只手，和你的杀意共谋。前不久你才用它策划过一场光鲜亮丽的死别，如今看炉内倒出的铁水，竟还有一丝未熔的，兵刃相交的幻影。  
下了战场，它不大能如臂使指。  
你摊开手，露出那块幽暗泛紫的东西。从结构上来说，那与被握住的圣石没什么差别，和一切水晶也都没什么差别。你向来被教导以太是世界的基石，它流转之间形成万物，活着的形态与你相似，水晶则是死去又冻结的躯体。一道边界将它们分隔：你用语言与活人交流，在以太之晶间传送却听不见半点声音。  
它没意外地获得两人份的关注，来源或功用。  
那是战利品。遗物。信物。彼时你与异国的诗人相向而坐，故事从你口中流出时，换来墨镜下难隐的惊讶目光。你跟他说过很多类似的经历，可总不外乎一场苦战与胜败，仿佛你天生不该有其他。你瞧他边吟歌边抚摸柔软草甸的样子，曲调肃穆婉转，声声压住风敲击你手铠的闷响。  
恍然中风声变了，更迟滞更慢，黏连着落在你的思绪中，像水滴石穿。诗人从不盼望你这个听者回应点什么，这次也一样。  
他归还给你那块结晶片，又自作多情地添上附赠：它里面封着某种思念。  
于是你回以一个耸肩，任他们随意解读。结晶片自始至终沉默着，没在那只碧蓝的手中颤动，白圣石亮起时亦不曾发光；它像块在沙中沉眠的石头，以太之流穿梭而过，未有半声叹息。  
你自始至终旁观，旁观这颗遗物珠宝受花样百出的折磨。最后它又回到你手里，伴着另一种主观意味浓厚的鉴定：就当那是一件装饰品。  
也算是某种安慰，原来你是获得了某种食之无味的勋章，供你挂在墙上瞻仰。  
你和在阿拉米格肆虐的叛军不同。  
那只是装饰品而已。  
但总还有某些无法言明的怅然，让你把它深嵌进掌间牢笼，反反复复地看。日光透进，折下的唯有耀斑，而紫色更其明亮，适合坠在额间作另一只眼睛，或残损不堪，剥去装饰的卡维旗帜*。他也那样熊熊燃烧了，你想，在你燃起的火中。  
再然后，它随你难得的休假时间，来到另一座牢房。你在海雾村买下一座小屋，位置僻静，远远有游客在沙滩椅上听海浪声。没什么人知道你这处住所，藤萝灌木越出篱笆，门把手沾过几片铜锈，久疏打理。  
你阖上门，把它和一簇带着蓝色鳞粉的羽毛，一支金灿灿的翼尖倒出来，推向柜子一角。那里摆着你曾经的战利品或战利品的衍生物，冰晶模样的吊灯，龙玩偶，人形玩偶，和许多甲胄的零部件——你把它们一一装好，扣在那只健壮的坐骑身上过——你也依稀记得鲸头的圆喷泉，可能杂草丛生。  
谁曾赞叹过，你别具一格的装饰品味。可无人知道那些原材料带着血腥气，在熔炉中汽化它承载的时间（或者该叫……蛮神的记忆），又扭曲成讨人喜欢的模样。  
在象牙上钻颗珠子，或把玳瑁的背甲磨光。你的称号中该再添一项，因你比任何冒险者都更像猎人，连那位多玛女子的衣料也不放过。  
它就那样成为你众多收藏中的一笔，只是作为装饰品，几星寸的晶片未免略显单薄。你很想用它做些什么：和别的晶矿捏成熠熠生辉的花架，镶进人形毛毡给你的仇敌换个滑稽可笑的样子，在风铃里摇晃也许更好，它敲起来一定干脆透亮，就像空气摩擦制造出的另种声音，你曾听过却尚未学会的声音。  
可你没成功过。慢慢地，你觉察到全新的以太气息，是种在皮肤上漂浮的冰冷。有时你闻过它会做梦，那块紫色的结晶在黑暗中无限生长，充满畸形的凸起，迅速冻结住你的梦境。只有一回你见过它长成更其具体的形状，带有光环，双手扣紧肩部的人形。那些独特的气味从结晶中缓慢渗出，仿佛摔裂的景观玻璃球，而你只捧着，任由接缝处溢出水滴，润湿你的手。  
你没捂住它。你知道一切都是徒劳。  
曾有次你在马利卡大井中徘徊，毫无缘由地，想读那些无人能解的壁画与雕刻。灵光卫毁去很多，半路都是被丝线勒断的头颅与手臂。唯有一处深藏在斯托尔戈的宫殿背后完好无损，套结般的曲线形成圆盘，环紧一枚拿巴示艾兰的徽记。线没有始终，像环绕在你身边的以太，难说是它们因你汇聚，还是你如熏香般扩散其中。*  
菲奥作客的时候（毋如说那是个相当自作主张的妖灵，用传讯换了杯香草茶，和你没法自然流露的甜言蜜语），你正试图把那块结晶片镶在剑柄上。出于炫耀或廉价的纪念，你也想让这颗梵天之眼在自己的权杖上闪烁，仿佛得来不费吹灰之力。*  
观星室里的研究有了长足进展。他们把你忘记带走的多玛金鱼儿塞进容器，据说只剩灵魂的小家伙很喜欢上蹿下跳，用鳍把晶壁拍得砰砰作响。前几个得此殊荣的是一群魔物——你亲自去湖区抓了些当实验品——它们似乎都没能挨过三天。你心不在焉地听着菲奥半是埋怨的汇报，暗自祈祷金鱼儿能等到见你一面（按照要求，你得把肉体和灵魂分别塞进背包里再带回来），在原初世界做个量子叠加态的新品种宠物。  
你忙于收拾东西，没注意到美丽的小树枝欲言又止，以及略带嗔怪的眼神。直到出门时你也没觉得自己忘了什么事——没镶上去的结晶片自然不算——海风依旧，夹杂几缕巧克力的芳香。  
可怪苦的。  
终于，在妖灵赌气的背影和宇宙和音市场愈加甜腻的空气中，你想起自己究竟忘了什么重要的事。前不久还有某位学者提醒你不再需要两本月历，转眼间名正言顺的礼物日就被你抛之脑后。交易板上挂满了礼物盒与包装精美的甜点，而你只能顶着众人目光直着嗓子大喊“菲奥”，“可爱的菲奥”或“我最亲爱的小树枝菲奥”，然后收获两粒它翅膀间掉落的金粉。  
观星室的门破天荒开着。你进去时，有只带着邮差帽的莫古力擦着耳边飞过，用几乎退化成无的小爪子拎起包裹，倒下快半人高的纸盒。熟人都聚在这里，满怀笑意地打扫这盘扣在地上的面包糠（包装盒已经把水晶公埋进去一次），拆开即便历经百年也未曾消散的心意。你忘记那里面是否有你的份，收下爱慕却总不回应的胆小鬼。  
你示意他们继续，自己走到桌边。一排架子上摆着三颗六角形白晶柱，崭新的空壳，该为生产力进步而批量制作的武器半成品献上敬意。你的多玛金鱼儿落在旁边，胖嘟嘟的粉白色身躯一动不动，尾鳍下盖了件东西。  
多美丽的两颗宝石，四周泛着光，是它看你时合不拢的红眼睛。  
你悄没声地把宝石揣进衣兜。鱼还湿淋淋的，像个凶案现场。这是个发生概率不低于百分之百的纯种意外，他们或许会赔偿你，向你道歉，和你的雇员去水边再钓只金鱼儿，把尾巴修剪成与你上个玩具如出一辙的形状。  
就像你的妖灵朋友，它们永远有新的草人当礼物。  
你不太伤心，说真的。唯一让你尴尬的是忘了日子，只好两手空空地当搬运工，被祝节日快乐，被丢甜点，被真心或假意地暗示，把各式各样的玩意儿见缝插针地摆好。最后你得到了一株凉南希的幼苗，它还没学会唱歌，在糖果的香气里直咳嗽。  
你揣着它走出去，吹声口哨叫来一只又大又扁的海鳐。没人注意到你的离开，从雷克兰德到可露西亚岛，你趴在海鳐上俯瞰，每个露天处都是人与人的脉流，时间在其中缓缓搅动。你托着下巴凝视，仿佛真看到时间本身：那些毫无意义的庞大流逝被封进瓷瓶，干花或织物，一段思绪或经历压缩成一瞬。礼物盒也成了脉流，把时间分去不同的地方了。  
凉南希在怀里吱吱乱叫。它拱了一阵，把衣兜里的两颗眼珠叼出来。纯正，中间带点阴影的殷红，不知道是否每颗有机宝石都美丽得世所罕有。你轻轻捻着它，光洁温润的手感，不愿承认却对来源早有答案。你深知这东西再也回不去它潮湿丰腴的肉身了，和另一颗宝石一样。  
和另一件遗物一样。  
原来那不是礼物。  
你只是做了和往常没有差别的事，撕下敌人的血肉，衣服，任何一样有价值又值得加工的物件。只是这次掏得更深，甚至瞥见他染成紫色的灵魂。  
你倒宁愿他的遗物更软，一块液化的皮肉或脏器，尚能用手感受烂如黄桃的触感，再用那不比血高明多少的东西写些悼词，而非现在这块特征全无的晶体。那里面或许还有点别的什么——你无需妄自猜测——属于逝者的过去最终化成手中的冰冷瘀斑，写下句点终不可解。  
炽风忽然有些难忍。你拍拍海鳐，叫它别在陆地呆着。于是它飘飘荡荡下落，划出一道深浪向海底沉。城里没什么变化，仍然昏暗，透光的窗户依旧是你上次所见的那片。你轻而缓地沿着石道飞行，故意不去看那些依在树旁的黑袍幻影，即便来过几次你都认不清谁是谁。  
你站在门前，彩砂般的光点从缝隙中飞出。和那一起的是听来有些惊慌的“库啵，库啵啵”，竟不知在这里也能遇上这些惹麻烦的小生物。  
……不，还是那一只。它听见大门吱呀作响才扭过头，慌张喊着“他怎么把礼物烧啦”，一头撞进你的怀里。  
小白猪拿着的盒子有点硬，在你的脸上硌出根竖条条。  
“那些礼物……”  
你望着这只，唯一保有神智的魔法造物。他噙着一丝似是而非的笑意，把身旁的纸盒由大到小依次列起。没谁会向一个假人倾诉或纪念什么，你想，略带同情地，只好永远当个没有终点的邮筒。  
他没回答你，满意地拍拍盒子，几乎不可视的火苗席卷其上，把一件件礼物化为微尘，汇成河流从你身边离开。  
没来由地，你感到轻微的畏惧。但你的表情还在强撑成一无所知的外乡人，问题里掺了几分真心的好奇。  
——这样的寄送，能给谁呢？  
——会交到他手里吗？  
他这才转过身看你。恍惚间好像面具下什么都没有，声音从更渺远的地方飘来。  
——那是他的礼物。  
——除了性格之外的部分，他都那么擅长……如果确实想要的话，作为冥王，一定捞得到吧。  
仍有未燃尽的礼物盒，像忽然经过数百年的风蚀，化成脆弱的纸屑消逝。你沉默地站着，任由那枚结晶片顶住手心。你多希望那也是一件礼物，不必让你承纳可鄙的来由。他也把自己所有的未来都压缩掉了，于是这座城市里没有时间，连同他活着的痕迹一并成为一纸薄薄的过去。爱或恨，盼望与绝望，而今早已被你亲手变质，随逐渐逸散的以太离开，再未于你的身边留下多少。  
你摊开手，将那枚珠宝交给他。  
或许那是你迄今以来做过最懦弱的事。  
但你知道，永生的人并不怕死。他们怕的是不知死亡归于何处。很快，这颗水晶也被火焰吞没，碎成镜子般的碎片。一道紫色源流追着以太的踪迹离开，向归乡处去。  
你是时间中那块无法压缩的庞大冗余。如果有什么地方尚能安眠，大约是一片海潮。  
走出门，仰头也望不见城市的顶端。灰色的峭壁把它紧紧包在海底，像死去的人，被扔在故事外边。  
你忽然额头一湿，似乎落雨，也仅仅一滴。它顺着眼窝轻轻滑下，沉得更大些，最终隐没进衣领。  
你的眼泪与他的眼泪溶在一起，沉进无光之地，代替他化成水晶，业已凝结的血。  
……你最终只将眼泪留在那里。  
而海崖后是孤寂的死亡的原初的水。

**Author's Note:**

> *：卡维之旗，波斯的象征。阿拉伯人入侵后将它焚毁。  
> *：套用了一下Dilwara Temple的雕刻，业力图。  
> *：梵天之眼，沙皇权杖上的珠宝，曾是毗湿奴神像额前的tilak，被法国人挖出后抢走。


End file.
